


the bent blade

by gizamalukesgrotto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizamalukesgrotto/pseuds/gizamalukesgrotto
Summary: 43 And immediately, while he yet spake, cometh Judas, one of the twelve, and with him a great multitude with swords and staves, from the chief priests and the scribes and the elders.44 And he that betrayed him had given them a token, saying, Whomsoever I shall kiss, that same is he; take him, and lead him away safely.45 And as soon as he was come, he goeth straightway to him, and saith, Master, master; and kissed him.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	the bent blade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hometowne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hometowne/gifts).



“You reek of blood, Somnus.”

Donned still in his hunting garb from that day’s kill, Somnus smiled. “Only at the edge of dusk did that elusive Coeurl relent to our chase. Would you rather I had fallen right into bed after a bath than spend the rest of my evening with you?” And to prove his point, Somnus leaned back and hoisted his filthy boots onto the table. 

From across the meager distance of the chess board, Ardyn frowned and swatted his hand at his mud-caked soles. “Moreso I fear your stench a distraction to the game.”

“Is that any way to talk to your brother on his birthday?” Somnus crossed his arms. “If you recall, I made no comment on yours when you brought Aera to a hunt saved for us both.”

“Aera can hardly be compared to that,” was the flat, even-toned reply. Somnus begged to differ, had been begging to every god since that plain-faced healer wormed her way into his Ardyn’s heart, but such denials would gain him no favor here. “But very well; if you choose to smell like the corpse of a Coeurl on your twentieth birthday, be my guest. I, for one, prefer to play clean.”

“And that is where you and I differ. Trust, I will pose just as vigorous a challenge for your hand whether sullied or purged. Though if a bath is of such concern,” Somnus smirked, sliding his boots off the table, “why don’t you join?”

The jab was received in the same fashion of countless before it - a roll of the eyes, an exasperated twist of the lips, a flippant hand. Somnus wasn’t surprised. That very reaction had stopped stinging at his pride nighten years ago, but never did it stay his advances from his nebulous, forbidden desire: to hoard Ardyn to himself like gold. 

He had tried it when he was ten, a curious little thing who held his brother’s hand for too long, who begged to sleep at his brother’s side far beyond necessary, who asked for goodnight kisses on the mouth and got them instead on the forehead. He tried it when he was twelve, ripping flowers from the earth that mimicked Aera’s, only for them to receive no water. He tried it when he was fourteen, fifteen, sixteen - more brazen, more forward, even coy, only to be met with good-natured laughter that left them no further apart but damnably no closer. 

Throughout the years, Ardyn had kept Somnus’ twisted advances at bay with a grace that never denied nor acknowledged them outright. Astonishing and maddening all the same, Somnus never let it stomp out the undeniable want for his older brother; he had settled for evolving his approach instead. Ultimately, it was the very absence of any protestation which made Somnus grow more bold.

“Before we begin, then, I must bestow you your gift.” Ah, again, ever-graceful to deflect without acknowledging that which needed deflecting. But Somnus would not deny whatever Ardyn had to give willingly. 

“You shouldn’t have, Ardyn. Why, your presence in my chambers is more than enough, given the weight of your most recent obligations.”

“The preparation for my anticipated pilgrimage to Angelgard is hardly reason to overlook my little brother’s birthday.”

“Father would beg to differ, along with your countless devotees.” _Countless_ , indeed. “That speaks volumes, then. I’m honored.”

“The Umbral Isle has waited for a thousand years.” Ardyn smiled. “It can wait another day.” And there it was again - that damnable love for Somnus that Ardyn had, a love that would never be enough to sate him. Somnus would feel guilt if he weren’t so deserving of every drop that love had to give. 

“Then by all means, show me what you’ve brought.”

From beneath the table Ardyn presented a modest shallow box. “I had this commissioned from Aeskar - that artisan you favored in northern Cleigne.”

Somnus wasted no time in spoiling its contents, reveling in the immediate gold that greeted him in the shape of a crescent moon. He smiled, meeting Ardyn’s eyes. “You remembered our visit last spring.”

“I’ve no reason to forget. You took quite well to his wares, and it was of little trouble to send correspondence for this piece.” Somnus did not miss the rare twist in Ardyn’s smile, a wryness only he had the indulgence of knowing. “In fact, it was not difficult to make this a priority on his list.”

Generous, thoughtful, doting - all the things Ardyn was. Would that it could be enough for Somnus. Alas, Ardyn’s benevolence was too vast to garner true satisfaction. As Ardyn’s esteem had grown among their people - and grew fast it did - Somnus’ desire for him did the same. It grew, and grew, and grew, until it was no longer something that pulled close but instead roared to consume. Devotees - the _parasites_ \- clamored for his heart. Aera - the _harlot_ \- clamored for his body. Somnus - the Brother - dreamt of both for far too long to be denied any longer. 

Bound by blood and familial love, Ardyn was just another Coeurl running through the daylight and dust. The only difference was the space saved for him on the trophy wall, long-since preserved before Somnus could even wield a blade.

Tonight, he would hang that trophy. Of that, he was certain.

“Would you be the one to put it on me, Ardyn? I’d like to know how you’d prefer to see it worn.”

Ardyn obeyed. Rising from the chair, he closed the distance between them and leaned down to inspect the folds of Somnus’ cape. “Though I’d prefer to latch it through cleaned garments, I’ll humor you if you promise to polish it later.”

“You have my word.”

Smugly, Somnus watched Ardyn inspect the drapery around his shoulders. This close, and he could catch wind of the soap scent clung to his skin; cedar, amber and...something more. Something else. Something so undeniable that it sent a wave of nausea through him - _Sylleblossoms_. Somnus’ breath halted in his throat. Those filthy weeds were as persistent as Aera, and overpowered the scent of blood and earth on Somnus’ clothes. Even donned in Ardyn’s gift, a spike of envy speared Somnus like a blade to flesh. He barely registered Ardyn looping the pin through the fabric until it fell in a gentle cascade of folds down his left shoulder. 

“There,” Ardyn said. 

“How does it look?” The question was an even tone of taut composure. Somnus stared down at the pieces of the board, still untouched. The game had yet to begin.

“It suits you well, Somnus. Happy birthday.”

But before Ardyn could lean back to inspect his work, Somnus seized his arm. The grip, firm and unrelenting, reeled Ardyn in until their faces almost touched. “Allow me to thank you properly, Ardyn.” And then Somnus leaned in to press his lips to Ardyn’s face.

There was no shortage of adoration in the fleeting gesture, made sweeter by the ‘ _thank you_ ’ murmured against the stubble of his brother’s cheek. Somnus’ lips caught a hint of warmth to Ardyn’s face, even as he pulled away with an awkward stiffness.

“I… I am glad it pleases you,” Ardyn said even as he backed away to his seat. He blinked down at the chess pieces as though he’d never seen them before in his life.

“How does it look?” Somnus goaded, leaning back on his chair. “Don’t be afraid to flatter me.”

Ardyn’s eyes shifted to his. Any hint of discomfort was gracefully hidden by the straight line of his shoulders and calm gaze. He always recovered well from Somnus’ spontaneous advances, no matter how often they breached propriety. It made Somnus all the more tempted to make a lasting impression. He tried not to smirk - Ardyn never knew what to make of him.

“It suits you well, as I’d hoped when sending for it with you in mind. Now…” Ardyn gestured to the board, “shall we begin?”

Somnus tilted his head. “Surely it would be no celebration without a drink.”

“Regrettably, I’ve abstained alongside Aera in preparation for the pilgrimage.”

Somnus sighed dramatically until it dragged out to a groan. Pilgrimage this. Aera that. Could Ardyn not put those aside for simply one hour to humor him? “Surely you can make but one exception. Why, it is my birthday, after all. What fun is a birthday spent drinking alone?”

The seam of Ardyn’s lips tightened in contemplation. “I’ve made a promise.” But when he shook his head, the gesture was weak enough that Somnus knew he could crack that resolve into his favor and quaff from it like wine. 

“To whom?” Though he knew the answer, he wanted to hear it aloud. Only then could he object and siphon any meaning from his reason until it festered. 

“To Aera. To my people. To--”

“ _Please_ don’t say the greater good.”

Ardyn sighed. “You are my worst critic, Somnus.”

“And yet I was your first devotee. Does that not earn me but one glass shared to celebrate my birth? I’ve even ensured it’s to your preference.” And, perhaps, a small yet powerful addition to ensure the festivities could last the night.

There were two things Somnus knew Ardyn could not deny, if pressed enough. One was merlot. The other was two glasses of merlot.

Ardyn was out before the first Knight lept. 

\--

Somnus was many things his brother was not. Others would say it differently - others _had_ said it differently. Certainly it had never been said to his face, but Somnus knew, Somnus heard. Quiet enough so he would not hear, or if said by their father, scornful enough that it burned. 

Ironically, the only salve for that wound each time throughout the years had been Ardyn himself.

_“Listen not to their scorn, Somnus. You offer much that you’ve yet to discover and that they do not understand. We must build the other up. Never hide your light.”_

But try as Somnus might, he could not hold a candle to Ardyn’s flare. There was a magnetism about him that charmed everyone he met. If charisma could not be learned, only gifted, then the Gods did not deign to bestow any benevolence to the youngest Caelum. Left instead to forge his own favor, Somnus fell short, again and again. Adoration had followed Ardyn wherever he went. All that had followed Somnus was his shadow. With Aera then by his brother’s side, they were the quintessential leaders - loved by all, filled with light. Within Somnus was naught but a well emptied through the arid earth, and everything he took was never enough to make him whole. 

Where Somnus had severely lacked in popularity, he made up for in wiles. If he could not meet Ardyn as his equal, Somnus was left with only one choice: The people had to condemn him. Ambitious though it were to taint the Caelum savior, Somnus could think of a few things. starting with this. If it didn’t work, it would at least be a very, very good time.

Somnus was many things his brother could not be.

\--

“You’re awake. Finally. I was afraid I’d have to celebrate my birthday all alone.”

Somnus’ words were muffled against Ardyn’s lips, where he’d been making himself comfortable for the last few minutes. Reluctantly, he pulled away to stare down at wide, familiar eyes. That was, however, the only thing that could move from Ardyn’s half of things. Somnus smirked. 

“Nothing to say, brother?”

Somnus pressed a finger to Ardyn’s lips. Then he pressed in. “So the drug was effective after all. I’ll have to thank that alchemist in Accordo for such a potent little vial.” And potent, indeed. Ardyn could not even move his jaw enough to bite down on the finger inside his mouth. A pity that it couldn’t even allow the autonomy for Ardyn to suck, but if it took away his ability to bite, then at least there was that. “I wonder for how long it can rob you of your words. Long enough for me to have my way with that mouth, I hope.”

Somnus wasted little time. He already had rid them both of their clothes from the moment he dragged them on the bed - save for, of course, his ceremonious cape draped charmingly along his shoulders and crowned by the crescent brooch Ardyn bestowed to him not half an hour prior. Straddling Ardyn’s torso, Somnus’ smirk grew. The sight below was everything he’d dreamt of since he first held his cock in his hand as a boy: Ardyn below him, naked, awaiting his baby brother’s desires. “You’ll notice I cut to the chase while you were out. Forgive the lack of formalities; I only have so much time. Open up.”

Wedging his thumb through Ardyn’s outer cheek, Somnus pried open his brother’s mouth enough to slip his cock inside and then some. He made no effort to stifle his moan as he pushed the head inside, and felt the hot-warmth of Ardyn’s tongue against the head, those lips against his shaft. 

Slowly, Somnus rocked into Ardyn’s slack mouth. It was fascinating that the drug robbed him any nerve to even move his jaw. Just as advertised, then; just enough paralysis to allow Somnus to fuck his brother’s face until he was nearly buried to the hilt. He gasped, only but an inch of his shaft left until his balls pressed against Ardyn’s chin.

“Amazing. It numbs you so well that you cannot even choke. Or has that always been a talent of yours?” Ardyn protested only with a sound from his throat that sent the lightest of vibrations to Somnus’ cock. He bit his lip, and pushed until he was all the way inside. “I’m going to enjoy this.”

Somnus took a fistful of Ardyn’s long hair, craning his neck to meet Somnus’ thrusts halfway. “Oh, Ardyn,” Somnus said, breathless. His eyes were wide, blown dark by the thrill. A smile he was not aware of twisted his face into a kaleidoscope of madness. “This is truly your divine state. If only your people could see you now.”

Each thrust warmed Somnus’ veins like the high of a hunt. Was this the light everyone swore they felt from him? Somnus wanted to take it all, siphon it until Ardyn was the husk, and he the sun.

“You suit lying beneath me so well, brother. I wish only that I could have drugged your drink tenfold. Alas, the alchemist warned about the fragility of an overdose with a strain such as this.” His voice was taut with the pleasure, and he could not deny the tremble of his voice as it overcame him. “Aah--though, ah, it wouldn’t be so bad to have you remain like this - a toy for me and me alone, bound to my bed, powerless to my will.”

Ardyn’s protestations remained limited to meager muffled groans. Somnus tightened his grip around that long tousled hair, and twisted until he groaned louder. “It would be such a shame to be found like this,” Somnus said. “Even once your words come back, would you cry for help? Imagine the esteemed healer ousted as a brother-fucker. What would your people think? _Aah, you’re so wet and tight, gods_ . What would your precious _Aera_ think?”

Somnus knew if he kept going, he wouldn’t last long. Regretfully, he pulled out. His swollen red cock glistened against Ardyn’s mouth where he rested it to catch his breath. “There was so much I had planned for us tonight, but that mouth of yours has me all turned around. Ah--I remember.”

Sliding down the length of Ardyn’s torso, Somnus sat atop his thighs. With little effort he grabbed what he was looking for. It lit his flushed face with a smirk that reached his eyes. “Oh--why, Ardyn, you’re so hard. Do you feel that?” Somnus gave Ardyn’s cock an appreciative squeeze, before running his hand along the underside. “The drug may have numbed everything else on you, but certainly not this. No - not even that could overpower your filthy, depraved want. You’re repulsive. If only Aera could see you now, hard and wanting in my hand.” Somnus took his hand away, only to spit on it while watching his brother’s eyes. “Let’s see how much you can feel.”

The room was quiet save for the wet sound of Somnus’ hand pumping Ardyn’s cock. Beneath his touch, Ardyn was undeniably erect. With each stroke, Somnus coaxed it into a hardness that mirrored his. When that was enough, he bridged the gap with his own cock pressed against Ardyn’s. 

“What do you know - your baby brother surpasses you in both length _and_ girth,” Somnus mused, wrapping one broad hand around both their cocks. In the half-sleeve of his grip, he rolled forward to grind them together. “At least that’s something I can say I’m better at,” he added through the wall of his grit teeth. He squeezed their cocks tighter until Ardyn made a choked sound in the back of his throat. 

Somnus relinquished his grip. Pre-cum welled at the slit of his cockhead, and he swiped it with his thumb to smear over Ardyn’s mouth. At the sight of it, Somnus could not resist making himself comfortable again at Ardyn’s pretty mouth. The kiss was deep, one-sided though it was. 

“This isn’t my first time kissing you,” Somnus mused lazily against Ardyn’s mouth. Those wide, terrified eyes blinked in confusion. He did not break their gaze, even as he continued his confession to those holy lips. “No. I’ve done this before, many, many times. In fact, you were my first kiss. And I was yours.” He smirked. “Not that you were aware, of course.”

Slowly, Somnus pulled away to absorb Ardyn’s reaction, and got exactly what he wanted - a quiet suspicion and fear in his brother’s eyes. He wore it so well, always the more expressive of them both. There was always just so _much_ there. Ardyn was always easy to read. He was Somnus’ favorite book.

“Long ago I discovered just how deeply you slept, and I took what I could in those hours of the night, for you gave me nothing else. You were never oblivious to my desires, though I commend you for the grace with which you’ve continually denied them. However, you’ll deny me no longer.”

With a sudden ferocity, Somnus pressed Ardyn into the bed with both hands braced against his shoulders. Ardyn grunted, eyes wide with new fear above his oppressor. The snarl that curled Somnus’ lips spilled forth a venom more toxic than any serpent as he hissed his scorn.

When Somnus stole Ardyn’s mouth again, it was filthy and unceremonious, smothering muffled moans of protest. Somnus bit Ardyn’s lip until it bled, and swiped his tongue over the hurt until he knew it stung. 

“I loved you first, before you were anything. You needn’t repent, abstain, confess, purge, sacrifice, fast, pray for me to have followed you. But my love was simply not enough. You left me in the shadow of your light.“

In the first show of sympathy the whole night, Somnus’ face twisted into a deep sorrow.

“There is no choice now but for me to take it all away. I will make the very stars condemn you - you, for whom they burn - until the sky is black and I am all that remains.”

When Somnus pressed inside that tight, slick heat, Ardyn’s words returned, weak though they were. “ _Somnus_. Somnus, please. Stop this at once. You’ve gone mad.”

Somnus rolled his eyes. What a mood-killer. “Oh, I liked it so much better when you didn’t speak. Might you stay that way?”

“Somnus! Cease this, now!”

“Oh, not now. The fun has only just started. Gods, you’re tight.”

Ardyn’s breath caught in his throat. He tried to muffle the sound of his pain, and when Somnus laughed, it was a breathless huff. “Go ahead, Ardyn. Scream. I know you want to. Doesn’t it hurt? Doesn’t it sting? How noble of you to hold it _in_.” He punctuated his last word with a particularly deep thrust, sheathing himself within his brother completely. Ardyn choked.

“You must stop this now, Somnus.”

Somnus gripped Ardyn’s lithe waist until his thumbs pressed bruises to the flesh. “Have you not listened to a word I’ve said?”

“None -- of it -- is true,” Ardyn gasped. He had no autonomy over his body, but it trembled nonetheless as Somnus fucked into him. 

“It’s as true as you are tight,” Somnus laughed. He changed the pace of his hips to something fast and shallow, peppered every now and again by a particularly deep roll of his hips. Throughout it all, Somnus watched his brother unblinkingly; Ardyn’s eyes were still wide, glazed now with what looked like the beginnings of tears. They stared at one another, every thrust of Somnus’ hips sending one into pleasure and one into shame. Deliverance felt near as Somnus fucked faster into that heat pulsing around his cock. He couldn’t help it - he moaned, filthy and indulgent, curled by a smirk.

“You feel so good, and all for me. Would I be considered blessed, then? Would this render me into a shape worthy of your light? Or have I done well to corrupt us both onto even ground?”

“Somnus--you were--always--enough.”

 _“Liar!_ ”

“I would-- never lie to you. Please--”

“Your pleas are pathetic. They fall upon my deaf ears. If you want help, scream for it. Surely your distress will bring anyone to your beck and call.” Somnus fucked into him harder, pulling at the base of Ardyn’s hair to bare his throat to his mouth. “Or would you rather not have anyone see you like this--in your most unholy state, in bed with your _failure of a brother_?”

Through the arch of his throat, Ardyn gasped. “You were never--a failure--”

“I’m not anymore.” Lust swelled within him, and Somnus gripped Ardyn’s cock and pumped it with deliberate and evident relish. His mouth twisted into a wild smirk as he felt the hardness beneath his grip. “Certainly I’m no failure at getting you off. Look at how hard you are.” 

“Do not touch me.”

Somnus laughed, thrusting back into Ardyn particularly hard. Sweat lined his brow and he pressed their foreheads together, sneering against Ardyn’s mouth. “Hypocrite. Is it not in your very teachings that you condemn those who lie? In the face of family, no less.”

“Your--rage--blinds you, Som…” Ardyn could not bring himself to say his name. 

“Say it. Say my name.” But Ardyn kept his throat taut, shutting his eyes when Somnus’ grip began to twist and pump his cock. “Say my name and look at me.”

“No.”

A great rage washed over Somnus, snuffing out the pleasant warmth coiling in his groin. With a swift arc of his hand, he ensnared another fistful of Ardyn’s hair and pulled. “You will say my name and look at me. _Now_! Or I will summon the council at once to witness your pathetic fall from grace.”

“Enough. You have--made your point--”

“And you have missed it completely if you’re still insolent enough to speak.”

“Stop!”

But Somnus only pumped Ardyn’s cock faster, reveling in the throb of it beneath his grip. “Your words say stop. But your body, even numbed by the drink, begs to differ.” Even Ardyn’s hips stuttered towards his touch, and a wave of ecstasy coursed through Somnus at the notion of his brother finding pleasure in their consummated sin.

Ardyn grit his teeth. Somnus could tell he was straining in vain against the bindings of the drug by the rising tendons of his throat, the tightness in his jaw. Maybe he, too, was close. Somnus leaned down to sink his teeth there.

“ _Somnus_!” he cried out.

“Again,” was the demand, wet and rough. “Say it again. Look at me. You will come, you will look at me, and you will _say my name._ ”

When Ardyn’s eyes opened, Somnus was there to capture his gaze and drink in the sight of a shattered man. They begged Somnus of what he would never give, for it was something that could never be taken back. He stroked Ardyn faster, in perfect sync with his thrusts, just as he had practiced every night with his cock in hand all these years. _“Somnus--”_

And that was his single undoing. His name, called aloud through the kiss-swollen lips of his older brother, sent Somnus over the edge. Teeth anchored in Ardyn’s neck, Somnus came, biting until he felt blood spill in time with his seed. The taut column of Ardyn’s throat trembled beneath his teeth, and Somnus bit deeper until he spilled everything he had to give. 

His lips were stained with blood when he pulled away to look down at Ardyn.

“Ah, so you came too.” Somnus trailed a finger down the girth of Ardyns’ cock softening slowly in a pool of his cum. “What a mess. Shall I call for a servant to tend to us? Maybe two, perhaps three? Oh--I know! Shall I call for father? What would he say, do you think?”

“Why have you done this? I--”

Somnus pressed a finger to Ardyn’s lips, soft that it was almost tender. 

“Was it really so bad, Ardyn? You can’t deny your obvious enjoyment.” In a mockery of an ashen smear, Somnus swiped his thumb through the cum pooled at Ardyn’s abdomen and swirled it into a nameless shape against his flesh. “If it were me, I’d take it in stride. There will be little else to remember fondly once the council is informed of your unforeseen sacrilege.”

Then he cupped his beautiful older brother’s face roughly and sneered. “Or you can seek your penance here and now. Elude confession; garner your sacred pardon.”

“How _?_ ”

Oh. The desperation was sweet. “It won’t be long before you gain partial autonomy back. When you do, you will turn over and kneel for me as I take you again.” Somnus swung his legs to the floor, rising to make for the washroom. “In the meantime, I will bathe. Your willful incestuous depravity has made a mess of me. Perhaps take this opportunity to reflect on what madness possessed you to stoop so low as to lay with your own brother. Surely the public will have some questions for you on the matter.” 

He grinned to himself as he sauntered away, Ardyn unable to do anything but watch. Only once he reached the edge of the room did Somnus regard him once more over his shoulder.

“Oh. It appears you couldn’t even hold it together long enough to finish our game. If I may be so bold, then, I suppose it’s safe to say _checkmate_.” Somnus turned to regard Ardyn fully, drinking in the sight of his pale body on the black sheets; alabaster shattered by obsidian. “Tonight, Ardyn, rejoice; for I am your king.”


End file.
